Seasons of Fun
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots and drabbles of various RWBY pairings meeting, falling in love, or being cute together during the holidays and/or seasons. Chapter 2: Halloween is Yang's favorite time of year, because she can scare Ruby at any given moment and be rewarded for it
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is mainly going to consist of prompts I find on tumblr pertaining to seasons and holidays and have different pairs revolving around Team RWBY. Unless I specify otherwise, none of these one-shots are going to be related to one another.**

 **Also! If any of you guys have anything you might want to see be written by me, then go ahead and shoot me a message on here or on my Tumblr - timmytam0907 - I can't guarantee I'll write something completely elaborate and chances are it'll likely be very short. But stuff like that definitely helps me prevent writers block!**

 **Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Prompt: I clearly reserved this deck chair by putting a towel on it. Why on earth are you lying on it? Who the fuck do you think you are?**

* * *

 **Freezer-Burning Summer**

Letting out a sigh of relief, Weiss climbed out of the pool and into the blistering heat while pulling her swim cap off.

She really needed that swim today, not only had it been unbearably hot as of late, but she had been incredibly stressed out due to the increase in workload her father so kindly dumped onto her nearly all summer long. To top it off, the past few weeks, many sections of the building she worked at no longer had access to air conditioning… Including the section she was in.

To say the least, Weiss was not having a good summer so far.

Luckily, she was finally able to catch a break and spend it at the pool to be able to swim away her stress and just lay back and relax back on a lounge chair.

… Except there was some blonde bimbo who was already lounging back on her spot… the chair where she had specifically laid down her towel to indicate that the chair was taken! Who did this girl think she was to give her the right to take someone else's chair?!

Weiss did not need this problematic situation; she already had enough stress as it was! So of course, the obvious solution to this was to march over to the blonde and tell her in not so kind words, to shove off!

So she made her way on over to do just that.

When she reached to the foot of the chair, she cleared her throat loudly, "Excuse me, but you're in my…"

Words died in her throat as the blonde stranger turned over from her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows. Giving Weiss a clear view of her toned stomach, legs, and most distractingly… her chest.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked as she pulled her sunglasses back to the top of her head, thus allowing Weiss to stare into violet eyes.

The ivory haired girl's mouth suddenly felt dry and she tried to swallow.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "… Helloooo?"

Weiss snapped out of her stupor, remembering why she walked up in the first place, and glared into violet eyes. "You're in my spot."

The other girl blinked, "Uh… What?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and gestured to the lounge chair. "That chair is mine. I specifically reserved it by placing my towel there and you're laying on it."

The blonde stared at Weiss for a moment, than slowly glanced down to the towel she was laying on. "Huh… Would you look at that?"

"If you have time to look at it, I would like my chair and towel back!" Weiss snapped

The blonde smirked, "But I have the best view in all of Vale from where I'm at."

Weiss's face contorted into that of confusion, "The best…" That didn't seem right… She only picked that spot specifically due to the fact that it was located in a more discreet and quiet zone so she would not be bothered. Not for the fact that it had a nice view, in fact she didn't realize it had a good view at all. So she turned her head to see exactly what view the blonde was talking about, but didn't see anything that stood out in particular. She faced the blonde again, only to be met with an expression of amusement. "There's nothing to see."

"There's plenty to see." The stranger retorted with a wink.

Weiss could only stand there, baffled, as she tried to figure out what the blonde was talking about, which only seemed to encourage the blonde to laugh. This only caused Weiss to get annoyed, which seemed to show on her face.

"Sorry sorry, it's just-" The blonde let out a few more chuckles, "I'm Yang. Sorry I took your spot, I just thought towel's on chairs was a thing here at these fancy clubs." She said as she got up and off the chair to tower over Weiss.

Weiss sighed as she grabbed her towel and used the other side to cover herself up, "It's fine."

"I'll make it up to you." Yang stated "With lunch?"

The white haired girl paused in her drying process and eyed the taller girl. There was no harm in having lunch with someone who wished to make it up to her, especially if the other was attractive. "Alright then." Weiss agreed.

Yang grinned, "Great! Uh, can I have your cell?"

Weiss nodded as she walked over to her bag and bent over to fish out her phone. She handed it over to Yang who grinned in thanks and proceeded to put her information down.

"Alright." Yang stated as she handed Weiss's phone back. "I'll give you a call in an hour."

The shorter girl nodded.

"Sweet. Catch you later!" The blonde stated as she turned and jogged off.

Weiss couldn't help but smile a little as she watched the other run off… At least one good thing happened to her this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Modern AU! Yang and Ruby live together in their own Apartment.**

 **Prompt: Scary Movies**

* * *

 **Enabling Reasons to Cause Frights and Scares**

Halloween was easily Yang's favorite time of the year. Horror movies, thrillers, scary stories, haunted houses, pranks, mischief, and the other entire sense of thrill and excitement that came during the entire month; it was as though Yang was made for the spooky holiday.

But, despite all of those factors that came with the month of October, they were not the main reason as to why she loved Halloween.

"… Is it over yet?" A bundle of blankets whimpered as it hid behind her.

"Yup! The scary part is over now Rubes, you can come out now." The blonde smiled

A mess of brown hair poked out from somewhere from the cocoon, as silver eyes warily glancing from violet eyes and back to the television.

Just in time to see a clown face pop up from the window while wielding a knife.

Immediately, Ruby let out a scream as she jumped and turned her whole body to curl into Yang as she furrowed her head back into the mass of blankets. "Yaaannnggg! That wasn't funny!" she whined, her voice muffled by her shields and barriers.

The blonde couldn't help but snicker, "You make it so easy though."

A sound of annoyance came from the bundle, but Ruby continued snuggling further into Yang's side, causing the older girl to feel a tad bit guilty for making the younger girl feel so scared when she was so readily going to Yang as a source of protection.

Ever since they were young, Ruby never had the stomach for scary stuff and would always go to Yang for security. Even if Yang was the one scaring her!

Of course, it was by complete accident when the blonde figured this out. In fact, she was only 8 at this time.

She figured it would be funny to scare Ruby as she came out from the bathroom. Nothing elaborate, just a simple hide off to the side and shout a simple "Boo!" from behind. That's all.

When it happened, Ruby had SCREAMED while crying as she turned around, saw Yang, ran into her, and then clung onto her for the next hour.

Needless to say, Yang began taking full advantage of this and would find ways to terrorize the younger girl during the rest of and following October(s). From simple pranks, to haunted houses, Yang has roped and involved Ruby in them all, only for them to result in the same thing.

Cuddling sessions that vary in lengths of time.

Sometimes, if Ruby had been particularly scared pant-less that day, she would even crawl into Yang's bed at night. Something Ruby had stopped doing regularly after she turned 13.

So scaring Ruby pant-less became the goal for every horror day after that.

But scaring Ruby that much was incredibly difficult to do, seeing as Yang would always end up feeling a bit guilty and would attempt to calm her down after each scare. Such as this moment, when Ruby would let out the occasional whimper after each scream sounded from the television and curl even deeper into her blankets and into Yang, causing the older girl to give a sympathetic smile.

"How about we watch Scooby Doo after this?"

Ruby popped the top of her head out from underneath the blankets once more as she glanced up at Yang, "… Really?"

"Yeah sure. It's got that October-y feel to it," Yang shrugged "Even if it's meant for… Hallo-Weenies like you."

The younger girl pouted, "I'm not a weenie!"

Yang chuckled as she threw her arm around the bundle and gave her a tight hug, "Sure you aren't."

Ruby grumbled as she merely brought an arm out to wrap around the blonde's midsection and snuggle further into her as she turned her head away from the screen and into Yang's stomach.

"So? How about it? Ruby-do Scooby-doo?" Yang asked, causing the two to giggle a little

She felt Ruby nod and Yang couldn't help but let out a sigh as she began to absentmindedly rub circles on Ruby's back.

She supposed that there would be no Ruby in her bed tonight.

They stayed like that for the rest of the horror movie. By the time it ended, Ruby had to get up so Yang could reach the remote resting on the coffee table in front of them. After putting Scooby Doo on, she leaned back into the couch, fully expecting for Ruby to settle back into the couch to watch one of her favorite cartoons of all time. She didn't expect Ruby to snuggle back into her side though.

But well, Yang was never one to turn down signs of affection from the younger girl! So she grinned as she threw her arm back around the smaller girl.

They stayed like that for quite a while until,

"You know Yang," Ruby sighed, "You don't have to scare me to get cuddles. You could just ask."

The blonde was shocked silent for a moment, but then gave a loud laugh as she tightened her hold around the other girl and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll make sure to do that next time."

Ruby gave a nod, "Good."

"When it's not October I mean." Yang added

She was met with grumble, causing laughter to resound through their apartment.


End file.
